In my hands
by kokorodragon
Summary: Rin get's sperarted from Sessy's group. So now she's travling with Inu Yasha's group. Now rin experience new things. both good and bad. what chaos will occur? read to find out! :]
1. seperartion

**in my hands **

kokoro: hey pplz!!! wow! my first IY ficcie :D 

fluffy: why am i here? 

kokoro: because on YYH ficcies i always had hiei comment with me. but you'll have to do for now!!!.:pat's sessy on back:. 

setting:2 years after naraku dies. rin is like, 10 i think. 

kokoro.:on speaker:. this is not! i repat, not a fluffyXrin story! okay?! okay. 

======= 

third person's POV 

"Jaken sama!!! Lookie Lookie!" Rin said frantically while pointing to something. 

"What is it brat!?" Jaken yelled at the little girl. 

Paying no attention to the "brat" part Rin said, "There's a vilage! isn't that a village? It's a village right?!" 

"Of course it's a village! What do you think it is?!" 

"A village?" 

Jaken slapped himself on the forehead. 

"So, can Rin and Jaken go to the village Jaken sama?" Rin asked the stressed toad. 

"No! Having to stop to go to a human village is out of the question!" Jaken yelled back. 

"But...:sniffle:...rin really....:sniffle:..wanted to go...." Rin cried. 

"Take her Jaken." Sesshomaru said. 

"Ack! Sesshomaru sama! Are you really considering-" Jaken started. 

"Are you denying my will?" Sesshomaru asked. 

"N-no! Let's go rin...:mumble:. little brat." Jaken said. 

"Yay!!! Rin yelled while raising her arms up and "flying" to the village. Jaken followed behind mumbling things taht Rin isn't allowed to here(A/N: ^-^). 

--in the village--- 

"Jaken sama! can we get that??" Rin asked pointing to a few jewels. 

"No." Jaken replied. 

"How about that?" 

"No." 

"Or this?" 

"No." 

"How about this?" 

"No." 

"This one is a definate!!!" 

"No! You stupid child! We are not going to get anything!!!" 

"Meanie." Rin said while sticking her tounge out. 

"Listen you-" Jaken was interupted again, this time a familiar scent filled his nose. "Rin, hide!!" Jaken cried. Grabbing the little girl's arm and hiding behind a corner. 

Inu Yasha and them were walking down the path looking ta various things. 

Grabbing the jewler's hands. Miroku asked, "Will you bear my child?" 

"Hoshi sama!" Sango yelled at him(A/N: first off, i watch only the japanese version of IY and this is what sango calls him.). 

"Keh, does he ever learn?" Inu Yasha said. 

"Jaken sama, why are we hiding?" Rin said. 

"It's a very long story, you see-" Jaken looked behind him and found Rin gone. Jaken frantically looked over. To his horror he looked anf found Rin talking to Kagome. Not wanting to be captured, Jaken stayed hidden. 

"Kawaii!!!" Kagome cried happily hugging Rin. 

"Where'd she come come?" Sango asked. 

"I don't know, she just tugged at my skirt and it looked so kawaii!!!!" KAgome spualed hugging poor Rin even more. 

"Who are you? What's your name? I'm Rin. Do you have a daddy? Are you a miko?" Rin asked. 

"Isn't she asking a bit too much?" Inu Yasha asked. 

"Well, back to buiseness." Miroku said then he took little Rin hands. "Will you-" 

"Hoshi sama!!! She's just a little girl!!!" Sango yelled. 

"Are you from this village?" Kagome asked Rin. 

"Nope! Rin is traveling with Rin's daddy(A/N: that's what she calls sesshomaru ^_~) and Rin's babysitter(A/N: jaken no duh)." Rin said. 

"Really? Making a girl go traveling? Are you okay?" Sango asked. 

"Yup Yup! Rin's daddy protects Rin. He's the stringest!!!" Rin rejoiced. 

"Really? Who is he?" Miroku asked. 

Jaken knew this was bad. He knew how talkative Rin could be. So, he dressed himself in a cloak....and wham!! Grabbed Rin and ran the heck away from there. 

"You stupid, stupit brat!!!!" Jaken yelled at the girl. 

"Why Jaken take away Rin?" Rin asked. 

"Hey! That guy kidnapped her!" Kagome yelled. 

"Eep. I just created more trouble!!" Jaken cried. 

"That scent, it's Jaken!!!" Inu Yasha yelled. 

Kagome ran after them quikly, saying something about child abuduction. Inu Yasha followed because his brother was involved. Miroku followed because he thought they were going to eat Rin. Sango followed for same reason. 

Jaken and Rin reached a huge rocku mounted. Both breathing hard. 

"Jaken...sama..Why...take Rin away?" Rin panted. 

"Well...you..see..." Jaken said. 

"There they are!" Inu Yasha said, "Sankoutesou!" Inu Yasha yelled throwing clawing the mountain. Unfourtunately, because of taht a bunch of rocks fell down on the two groups. 

Kagome whacked Inu Yasha yelling at him, "Go save her!!!" 

Inu Yasha leaped across the rocks, grabbed Rin, and leaped back. 

"Jaken sama!!!!" Rin cried. 

"Jaken sama????" Everybody questioned. 

It was too late, the rocks had fell sperateing Rin and Jaken. 

--Three hours later--- 

Jaken clawed his way out of the rocks. What trouble this had been. He looked around. 

"Where's Rin?" Jaken asked himself. His face turned pale. Had she died? Shrieking of what sesshomaru would do, he began looking through the rubage. 

--six hours later--- 

"Must find Rin!!" Jaken cried. 

--five hours later--- 

"Must...find..Rin" 

--heck with it, the next day--- 

"Rin..must...find..." Jaken collapsed. 

"WHat are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked, leaning over the "dead" body. 

"Oh!! Sesshomaru sama!! Rin..has been buried under all these rocks." 

"No she's not." 

"What?! But...." 

"Her scent isn't here." 

"Oh yea! But you know there is a possibility that under all these rocks the scent would die out." 

"Are you denying me?" 

"Eep. No. But, where is she then?" 

"Does it matter?" 

"But, I thought that you would..." 

"I would not care for a human. Let's go." Sesshomaru said. 

"Oh, um. Okay." Jaken said feeling a little bit guilty(A/N: oh come one, do you really think fluffy would admit he loves Rin? No, but he does.) 

--With Inu yasha and them--- 

Rin sobbed hugging Kagome.Kagome's shirt was getting wet, but I don't think she mind. 

"So how do you know Jaken?" Sango asked softly. 

Rin just kept crying except now a little louder. 

Inu Yasha just brought up his sword and yelled, "Just tell us!!!" 

"Inu Yasha she's only a child." Kagome yelled at him. 

"Keh." Inu Yasha said while sealing away his sword. 

"Jaken..and Rin travel with Rin's daddy." Rin sniffled. 

"Is Jaken travling with a human now?" Kagome asked. 

"Put two and two together..do you think she's travling with Sesshomaru?" Sango asked. 

"Keh, no way! Sesshomaru wouldn't even think of letting a human travel with him!" Inu Yasha said. 

"How Sango know name of Rin's father?" Rin asked. 

Inu Yasha fell over. "Cho-chotto, are you saying that sesshomaru is you daddy?!" Inu Yasha yelled. 

Rin grinned(A/N: woah! that rhymed.). "Rin's daddy is the strongest!" 

Inu Yasha leaned closer and sniffled the child. 

"Inu Yasha, what are you doing?" Kagome said eyeing the hanyou. 

"She's not half demon...but yea, you could smell hints of sesshomaru and jaken on her. Meaning she has been travling with them(A/N: no, sessy did not mate with her, nor did jaken). 

"Why would sesshomaru be travling with a human?" Miroku asked. 

"Rin's daddy saved Rin!" Rin said. 

A little rustle came through the bushes and the kawaii kistsune came out. 

"Shippo! About time!" Inu Yasha yelled. 

"Did you finish your errands?" Sango asked. 

"Yup! I got a lot more mushrooms and tops and stuff like that." Shippo said. 

"Not like your going to fight." Inu Yasha said. 

"Feh! Your just jealous because Kagome wouldn't let you go off on your own!!" Shippo said taunting Inu Yasha. 

"You little runt!!" Inu Yasha said bashing Shippo on the head. 

"Waaaaaaahhhhh Kagome!! Inu Yasha's being mean again!!!" Shippo cried. 

"Inu Yasha, osuwari!" Kagome said. 

Down went the hanyou. 

Rin laughed happily everybody turned to her. 

"Do that again!!" She said to Kagome. 

"Osuwari?" Kagome asked. Down went the hanyou again. 

Rin laughed even more. 

"At least now we know how to cheer her up." Miroku said sweat dropping. 

"Yea.. I guess." Sango said. 

From away Sesshomaru watched Rin laugh. A feeling came over him, but he quickly ignored it and watched them all night while Jaken searched for some food. 

======== 

**Kokoro: First off let me say something. **

1. Since this is two years after Naraku I know Kagome is suppose to be in her own world, but this is my ficcie so I can make anything happen. 

2. I don't own the IY charcters. 

3. Plz excuse my grammer and spelling errors. If you can't then don't read any further. Alright. 

kokoro: and that's it. 

sesshomaru: That was a pathetic fic. 

kokoro: why does everonce from the anime taht comment with me say that!? First Hiei on my YYh fics and now you... T_T 

sesshomaru: just saying the truth, 

kokoro: well, the truth hurts you know T_T 


	2. something else

**in my hands**

kokoro: eeks!! ten reviews on the first chappie? eeks! so happy! that's a lot in my cases. 

sesshomaru: shows how bad you are. 

kokoro: .:whams out mallet and hits fluddy:. your so mean!!! 

sesshomaru: and your not?! 

kokoro: grr.. anywho... 

thanks to all: 

female heero yuy: down boy? haha. ver nice. thanks for making sessy say he's sorry ^_~ 

greaterbeast-xelles: more is soon!!! see? see?? .:points to newly written chapter:. i'm an odd one XD 

sesshomarulover11: considering by your sn, i apologize when i hit sessy, but you got to do what you got to do!!! ^_____^ 

demonlady1: u updated!!! yay!!! .:cricket noises:. eh.... ^_^;;; 

amethyst hanyou: thanks!!! I did write soon! which is a really big deal for me, haha i usually like,, wait a few days to update. :p 

blizzard-shawdow-venus: .:scared:. eeks. i upddated.. just don't like,, kill me ^_^;;;; 

soul schuyler: you liked it? yay!!! ^_____^ i am happy, can you tell? 

m.n.t: thanks!!!!! The next chappie is here and now!!! ^-^ 

nyk0h: hey, arigato shi san. Yup!! Inu yasha baybeeee!!!! ^0^ 

no one: hehe, like your name XD haha, okayz. i'll keep writing!! .:punches air:. 

kokoro: .:sigh:. ten lovely reviews ^-^ 

sesshomaru: why am i here again? 

kokoro: 'cause life get's boring if it's just me.... 

sesshomaru: .:smirks:. are you saying your boring? 

kokoro: .:whams out mallet:. what did you just say? 

sesshomaru: your full of life and energy. 

kokoro: really??? 

sesshomaru: .:mumbles:. no. 

kokoro: hmmmm????? 

er...back to the story: 

========= 

Kagome's POV 

Rin has been travling with us for a while now, Sango said that we should probably take her to a village. Everytime I look around though she's always not to far behind. Following me like a little duckling!! it's so cute!!! 

"Kagome san?" Rin asked tugging at my skirt. Oh my god!!! She's so adorable! 

"Yes?" I asked leaning down to her. 

"Rin is hungry." She said. 

"Oi, we just ate four hours ago." Inu Yasha said. 

"Four hours would seem a long time to a human, mostly to a child." Miroku said. True True. 

"Rin go find food now." Rin said. We all looked over to the little girl. Was she serious? 

"Rin, it's dangerous out there." Sango said, and she was right. 

"Daddy let Rin and Jaken sama go get food. Sometimes Rin go by herself!" Rin excalimed. I was shocked, I think we all were. A ten year old girl searching for food alone?! 

"Uuuuum, just how would you get these food?" Miroku asked. 

"Hmmmmm, when Jaken sama and Rin go get food, we usually kill evil thingy's that pot out of nowhere." Rin said. They killed and eat Youkais? Now, that sounded wrong in a way. 

"What about when your by yourelf?" Shippo asked. 

Rin smiled and said, "Rin steals from houses near Rin!" I fell down. This girl was somethingelse. 

"WHy you all look at Rin like that? Did Rin do something wrong?" Rin asked. 

"Rin chan, stealing isn't a good thing." I said to her. 

"Rin know that." She answered back. 

"Eh? Than why do you do it?!" Shippo yelled. 

"Because Daddy said I can!!!" Rin laughed. 

Inu Yasha fell over, If Sesshomaru told her to jump off a cliff she probably would. 

"But, sometimes Daddy would tell me to hunt demons, only little ones though." She said. What happened to the term daddy? 

"You can hunt demons(A/N: Youkai, demon, same thing)?" Sango asked. 

"Only little ones. Like, water snakes, you need to drench them in miso and the stings won't sting. Wood chips, they taste yucky, but if you have them in saysauce they taste okay." Rin said. Is she a cannible or something? 

"I'm gonna throw up...." Shippo said. 

"Rin doesn't like eating demons though, I hate to kill them even more. I feel starnbge when I eat or kill them." Rin said. At least she has a conscience. 

"Figures Sesshomaru would teach her those things." Inu Yasha said. 

"Rin go steal something now." Rin said. It meant bad but it just sounded so innocent. 

"You really shouldn't." Sango said. 

"Eh? You want Rin to kill something then?" Rin asked Sango. 

"No, not that either..." Sango answered back. 

"Then what Rin do? Uncle no want spend money on Rin." Rin sadi poitning to Inu Yasha. 

"WHo you calling "uncle" ?!" Inu Yasha yelled. 

"Uncle brother to Rin's daddy right?" Rin asked. 

"Eh..." stuttered Inu Yasha. 

"Uncle is Uncle then!!!" Rin laughed, then she pranced off. 

"That was....odd.." Shippo said. 

Snapping back to reality, I just realized we let a ten year old run free in the wild!!! 

"Inu Yasha!! We need to save Rin!" I yelled. 

"Fine..." Inu Yasha was about to run off when Miroku grabbed his shoulder. 

"Maybe, we should just watch Rin to see how she handles things." Miroku said. 

"Good idea, we could then learn her abilities." Sango said. 

"But..." I started. 

"And we could see what Sesshomaru can teach a human." Shippo said. 

"Isn't that...kid of cruel?" I asked. 

"No." They all said in usion. 

"Okay then.." 

========= 

**Kokoro: finger....hurt...typr and draw too much T_T **

Sesshomaru: why do you even draw at the same time anyways? 

kokoro: who knows 

Sesshomaru: baka. 

kokoro: I choose...eat!!! 

sesshomaru: ????? 

kokoro: come! to the ramen house!!! 

sesshomaru: your buying... 

ja ne for now pplz!!!! 


End file.
